


you made an impression

by Cerberusia



Category: Bleach
Genre: Abusive Relationships, M/M, Marking, Possessive Behavior, Power Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-31 04:09:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1027066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerberusia/pseuds/Cerberusia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ichimaru-taichou's idea of punishment is, naturally, based on what will provide him with the most pleasure both in outcome and process.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you made an impression

**Author's Note:**

> And so I continue to procrastinate on the things I actually need to write by finishing old things. Hey, it's still productivity! Title refers to the Mountain Goat's song _Sometimes I Still Feel The Bruise_ , which is an excellent post-betrayal GinKira song. I use the _-taichou_ suffix because 'Captain Ichimaru' used repeatedly looks clunky.

"Na, Izuru~"

A room away at his desk, Izuru restrains his flinch through sheer willpower. That tone never means anything good.

"Captain," he says, formally.

"Ah, don't be like that. C'mere." Izuru briefly closes his eyes, then sets down his papers and passes through the open sliding door which separates his office from that of his captain with a deliberately bland expression fixed on his face.

Ichimaru-taichou is, as usual, relaxed and smiling. Izuru feels his shoulders tense automatically, and has to relax them. Ichimaru-taichou will have noticed, of course. He notices everything, particularly the things you desperately wish he didn't.

"Izuruuu~" he drawls, and Izuru fights the urge to flinch again. None of the other captains call their lieutenants by their personal name, even in private, but Ichimaru-taichou always calls him _Izuru_ , not even a suffix - apart from the occasional mocking _-chan_. He's the only person who does: even to his friends, he's _Kira-kun_.

"Come closer," says Ichimaru-taichou. Izuru can't disobey: he comes to stand by his captain's side, at attention.

Without any warning, Ichimaru-taichou yanks him down into his lap.

"Captain!" Izuru exclaims, struggling in Ichimaru-taichou's embrace. "Not in the office!"

"Oh, Izuru, you're so _proper_ ," says Ichimaru-taichou, in a tone which suggests that he finds that vastly amusing. Then again, Ichimaru-taichou seems to find all things amusing.

"Captain-!" says Izuru again, nervousness mixed with exasperation. Ichimaru-taichou, unsurprisingly, ignores him and starts nuzzling his neck. Kira squirms uncomfortably.

"Oh, am I too bony for you, Izuru? Here, let's get you comfy~" Ichimaru-taichou manoeuvres him so he's sat on his captain's lap rather than sprawled across it, all without loosening his grip on Izuru's arms. "No be a good boy and hold still." Something wet touches Izuru's neck, and it takes him one panicky moment to identify it as his captain's tongue.

"Good boy," Ichimaru-taichou murmurs into his neck as Izuru trembles, feeling the prick of teeth. The licking turns into sucking in random spots, his kosode and shitagi being tugged off one shoulder so the captain can suck marks into his collarbone and chest.

"Captain," he says helplessly as the licks turn into bites and the sucking grows stronger, Ichimaru-taichou worrying his skin between his teeth. There's no two ways about it: he's going to have several massive lovebites for the next week at least. Ichimaru-taichou just hushes him, his breath cool on Izuru's hot skin.

He sucks and bites until Izuru is squirming on his lap for an entirely different reason. His neck's so sensitive, Captain _knows_ that: he's clearly trying to drive him wild, and it's working - Izuru has half a mind to start on his hakama ties himself.

And then Ichimaru-taichou stops. Not in a teasing fashion, and not because there's anything wrong. He just stops bruising Izuru's neck and goes back to work - still on his captain's lap, his back supported by Ichimaru-taichou's free hand, Izuru watches him pick up a piece of paper and idly scan it, then scrawl something in the margin in tiny, illegible characters. Izuru has got very good at deciphering his captain's chicken scratch over the decades, but he's going to need to break out the magnifying glass for that comment.

"...Captain?" asks Izuru, hesitantly, after a moment.

"Hm? Oh, you can get back to work." Ichimaru-taichou isn't even looking at him. "'Not in the office', wasn't that what you said? I wouldn't want to make you do anything you didn't want to~"

The sheer bare-faced effrontery of _that_ lie takes away Izuru's breath for a moment. The motive behind such obvious love-bites becomes clear: this is Ichimaru-taichou's idea of punishment. The merciless ribbing he'll endure from all his friends should suffice, and Ichimaru-taichou will relish his humiliated squirming.

Then, in a moment of what he can only describe as madness, he leans forward again and sinks his teeth into _Ichimaru-taichou's_ neck.

It only takes a moment to worry a satisfyingly red mark into the skin; Izuru leans back and finds Ichimaru-taichou no longer smiling. Exhilaration mixes with terror and he says, in a voice thinner than he'd like,

"I thought it was only fair."

Then he gets off Ichimaru-taichou's lap as elegantly as he can, straightens his clothes, and makes his way back to his own desk.

It's only half an hour later, when he takes Ichimaru-taichou his afternoon tea and the captain catches his wrist to press a tiny kiss to the bone, usual smile firmly in place, that he can hear anything but his own panicked heartbeat.


End file.
